


The mating season of a spider

by unladenswallow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Genderbending, Knotting, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Underage, Omega Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unladenswallow/pseuds/unladenswallow
Summary: Penny Parker has a little accident in the lab, and as always, Tony Stark comes to her rescue.It's not like he was going to let anyone else do it. Especially since he had been fantasising about this for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in a bout of curiosity, I read a few Starker fics and found myself inspired to write this. So far this is just a one-shot. Not sure if I’ll do anything more about it. But yeah, this is the first time I’ve written a PWP  
> *blushes*  
> Let me know if you like.

Penny clenched her hands tightly together and breathed deeply in and out through her nose slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. Currently, she was curled up into a ball in the corner of the lab, trying her best not to touch herself. Earlier that evening, both her and Dr Banner had been working on trying to analyse a strange powder they had found at one of the hydra labs during the Avengers search for the sceptre when there had been a loud explosion from one of the levels below them.

Bruce had left to investigate while Penny had focused on putting away the samples, intent on following after. She had been carrying the last specimen container when there had come another more powerful explosion that had knocked her off balance, causing her to accidentally drop the container, the powder flying everywhere. Penny had just enough time to lock down the lab before the power went out, trapping her inside the lab, still breathing in the powder.

She had done her best to clean up the spill and scrub down her body from the sink in the lab, but as a feeling of warmth began to diffuse throughout her body, it seemed it was too late. Instead of putting back on her possibly contaminated clothes, she had taken Tony’s rarely used lab coat and put that on instead, throwing her clothes into a large sealable plastic bag.

Soon the tingling warmth became a raging inferno that had her sweating heavily and panting for more air. Slick had begun dripping down her thighs causing her to clench them together, desperate for some friction. For something to fill the aching emptiness inside her. It felt like she had been flung into a bad heat, only Penny had been on suppressants since the age of 15 when she first became Spiderwoman. The only people who knew she was an omega were May, Ned and MJ. She had told no-one else not wanting to take the risk they would make her give up being Spiderwoman as there were only beta and alpha superheroes. Omega rights had only progressed so far at the moment.

Suddenly the lights came back on and she could hear someone walking down the corridor towards the lab. Lifting her head up, Penny waited for whoever it was to come into view, trying to prepare herself to fight if she needed too. Soon the Black Widow appeared, weapons at the ready.

“Penny, what’s your situation?” she called her eyes sweeping over the lab.

Penny opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was the high pitch whine of an omega in distress, which then turned into whimpers.

The only indication that Natasha was surprised was the slight widening of her eyes, before she holstered one weapon, and headed towards the door to open it.

“STOP!” Penny cried out just as Natasha’s hand closed over the handle. The older woman froze and looked at her in questioningly.

“Hn…bio hazard spill...,” Penny gritted out, “…. I’m contaminated.”

Natasha let go of the handle of the door and took a step back.

“Jarvis, tell Bruce and Tony that we have a situation,” she said calmly, “let them know what has occurred and they need to get up here now.”

“The other Avengers have already been informed and are on their way to the lab at this moment,” Jarvis responded.

Unable to prevent it, Penny let out another whine of distress at the thought of the others seeing her like this. Natasha stilled upon hearing the whine, her eyes flashing alpha red for a split second. When an alpha heard the whine of an omega in distress, it caused strong protective feelings within them, telling them to protect the omega at all costs. For Natasha to have resisted its pull twice showed the strength of self-control she had over herself.

“Penny, tell me how you are feeling right now. What is going on?” Natasha soothed putting away her other weapon.

Penny threw her head back against the wall and swallowed heavily as she tried to summon the words to come to her.

“Heat, really bad heat.” she groaned, clenching her thighs together and rocking her hips back and forth slightly, the need to move overwhelming, “on suppressants…. shouldn’t be…happening.”

The sound of multiple heavy footsteps running down the wall filtered into the lab, and soon Bruce, Tony, and Steve appeared at the lab window.

“Clint and Bucky are handling the intruders,” Steve said walking over to Natasha, “Jarvis told us a little about what’s going on but didn’t get time to finish everything.”

“Whatever powder we found at that lab at the last Hydra raid,” Natasha responded, “it has thrown Penny into a heat.”

“What?” Steve boggled before spinning around and looking at the huddled woman in the lab on clothed in his lab coat, “how? Penny’s a beta?”

“Apparently not. She whined in distress twice before you got here. She also just told me she was on suppressants so this shouldn’t be happening.” Natasha responded to the shocked man.

“Ah shit,” Tony swore wiping his hand over his face, “ok, Bruce, how do we run this?”

“Penny and I had only just started examining the samples, we hadn’t even entered anything into the computer,” Bruce said slowly thinking over the options available to them, “if we are going to do anything I’m going to need to get a sample of what she got contaminated with. The sealed bag with her clothes in it would be our best bet at the moment.”

“I’ll go in and get it,” Steve said firmly and headed towards the door.

Tony threw out a hand in front of Steve preventing him from going any further.

“Don’t be foolish,” he said sharply, “the contaminant could be airborne. I’m the only one with an air filter at the moment so you will stay here while I go in.” There was no way he was letting Steve go in with Penny in heat, he'd seen how Rogers and Barnes watched the younger woman.

With that, the Ironman mask snapped back down and Tony walked into the decontamination entry, then hit the green button so the glass sliding door to the proper entrance of the lab opened.

At the first whiff of alpha musk, Penny’s head snapped over to the armoured man and her pupils went from brown to a honey gold. The omega in her talking control over her body.

“Tony…” Natasha warned lowly to the armoured man who was walking slowly over to the plastic bag of clothes on the other side of the room.

“I know, I saw,” Tony responded keeping an eye on Penny the whole time he walked over towards the clothes.

Penny slowly got to her feet, and with a shrug of her shoulders, let the lab coat fall off so she stood proud and naked before them all, her eyes never leaving the Iron Man face mask.

Both Steve and Bruce blushed and averted their eyes while Natasha remained carefully observant of what was occurring.

“Fuck.” Tony coughed but managed to pick up the bag of clothes and headed towards the exit doors.

Sensuously, Penny prowled towards him intent on stopping and keeping him with her.

“Tony, get out of there now,” Natasha said sharply, able to see what Penny was planning to do from the movements of her body.

Tony managed to hit the green button to open the sliding doors and throw the bag of clothes into the decontamination entry when Penny’s arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. With one hand on the face mask, she slipped her fingers into the jaw crevice and pulled with all her strength ripping off the mask but in a way that ensured that Tony was unhurt.

Natasha, Bruce, and Steve watched as Tony’s surprised brown eyes suddenly flooded a bright red as the omega in heat pheromones overcame him. In a single movement he stepped out of the armour and slammed a hand against a button on the wall they couldn’t see. The clear glass windows suddenly went opaque obscuring any vision of what was occurring in the lab, both Tony and Penny disappearing from view.

“Jarvis, activate the decontamination sequence and let me know when it is finished,” Bruce said before turning to the other two Avengers, “I’ll go work on this in my personal lab where I can figure this out quicker. We need to get them away from each other before something permanent happens.”

“Can’t we knock them out, maybe with Natasha’s widow bites?” Steve asked his voice tense and angry.

Bruce shook his head negatively, “Until we know what this compound does it’s too dangerous for us to interfere with them right now in case we cause a catastrophic negative reaction. I’ll be as quick as I can, but…someone might need to tell Pepper.”

***

Tony could feel the alpha in him struggle to the forefront of his mind, desperate to breed the omega in heat behind him, but he managed to keep control by a thin thread. Stepping free from the Iron Man armour he slammed his hand down on the privacy screening button, spun on his heel and pulled Penny towards him. Slanting her face towards his own, he began plundering her mouth, seeking to assert his dominance over her.

Her desperate hands ran all over him, before coming to the middle of his button up shirt and ripping it open, the button popping and flying out in various directions of the room. Wrenching his mouth away, Tony began to take off his jacket and shirt while Penny pulled at his belt and began to undo it.

Putting a firm hand over her frantic one, Tony reached around to the back of her neck and squeezed to try and pull Penny back to the surface.

“Penny, listen to me,” he began to say but Penny just squirmed underneath his hands, desperate to pull off his belt. Leaning down, he nipped at the side of her chin in rebuke and squeezed harder at the back of neck causing her to freeze and look up at him.

“Penny, do you want this? I need to hear you say it before we go any further.” He growled, his voice deep and thick with a terrible lust. Penny blinked a couple of times, brown seeping into the honey gold of her pupils as she was able to overpower the omega in her for a moment.

“Always,” she whimpered out her long kept secret she had sworn never to reveal, “please Tony, please. I’ll be so good, so good for you alpha.”

Tilting her head to the side to show her submission to him, and reveal her throbbing red bonding gland, Tony felt a deep satisfied rumble come up from his chest. To be honest, he had fantasised of this very thing happening for a long time now. For the past year, his relationship with Pepper had been on the rocks, both alphas unable to submit to the demands of the other that would have ensured the continuation of their relationship. So to see this voluptuously beautiful and fertile omega willing submit to him, caused his member to harden even further, desperate to plunge into her wet and welcoming warmth.

“Undress me omega.” He rumbled before releasing her.

With quick hands, Penny removed the rest of Tony’s clothes until they both stood naked in front of each other, chests heaving.

“Stay still,” Tony said breathing heavily and took a step towards the side of the room. Penny let out a whimper as he stepped away from her, but he just continued to the cupboards on the wall. Opening them, he pulled out multiple thick fire blankets that had been removed from their packaging, rubbed them all over his body, before returning and handing them to Penny.

“Make us a nest omega. I would have you in a nest where out scents combine.” Tony’s voice deepened with eagerness as Penny snatched them and began laying them around on the ground in what she considered their optimal placement. Once done, she laid down in the nest and rubbed her scent all over it so both their scents combined. When her task was completed she looked up at her alpha, who was barely restraining himself and reached for him beseechingly.

Tony pounced on the younger woman and began ravaging her mouth with hot heavy kisses. Her legs wrapped around him like a steel trap, and he began to grind against her wet warmth.

“I’m going to breed you, Penny, gonna stuff you full of my pups so that everyone knows who you belong too,” Tony murmured unaware that he was speaking what was running through his mind, “that’s what you want isn’t it, to be stuffed full of me. To feel your belly swell and know that I did that to you, that you are my Omega and nobody else can touch you.”

“Yes Alpha, yours, only yours.” She gasped as he began suckling at her breasts while reaching down and slipping a finger inside of her, which he began to move in and out of her in a mimic of what he was planning on doing.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, I’ve seen how Rogers and Barnes look at you. But they can’t have you, because you are mine. My omega.” Tony growled his eyes flashing deep red as he added another finger.

Penny arched her back and cried out in pleasure at the adding of the extra finger. Deep within her conscious startled a little in surprise at Tony’s admission. She had no idea that Tony had noticed the attention Rogers and Barnes paid to her, or that it bothered him seeing as he was still dating Pepper. She knew she should stop what they were doing as she didn’t want to come between the power couple, but Penny hungered for Tony. Had done so since they had first met two years ago when he had come to recruit her both to SI and to the Avengers. So just this once, she was going to be selfish and have what she wants. And from what Tony was saying, something that he had been wanting too.

Adding another finger, Tony kissed the omega beneath him hungrily. Penny was everything he had imagined and more. Her voluptuous curves, her soft skin, her passion and desperation. The alpha in him was growling in the triumph of having such an omega in his arms and that he would be the first to have her. Penny was still a virgin, he could smell it in the freshness of her scent.

“Now, please Tony,” Penny cried digging her fingernails into his back, “need you in me.”

Removing his fingers, Tony flipped the omega onto her hands and knees, got to his knees behind her and rubbed the head of his penis against the lips of her entrance, smearing his pre-seminal fluid over her. According to the research he had read, the more an omega was exposed to an alpha’s mating fluids, the deeper the bond would be established between the two. As such, Tony was going to fucking bathe her in him. Penny Parker belonged to him, and it was time that he showed it so everyone else could back off.

Penny desperately thrust back trying to get him in her, but Tony reached up and squeezed the back of her neck stilling her instantly. With hard and fast flicks of his wrist, Tony brought himself off, shooting his sperm all over her entrance and thighs. Letting go of his dick, he rubbed in his sperm on her thighs while scooping up the rest on his fingers and brought it to her lips.

“Suck” he commanded hoarsely. Instantly, Penny obeyed his command and suckled his essence off of his, while rubbing her pert ass against his once again hardening member, one of the great benefits of a heat-induced rut.

Once his fingers were clean, he reached back and grabbed his penis, directing it to the entrance of the panting omega beneath him. Slowly, he began to enter into her, inch by inch so that she could be accustomed to his length filling up that aching emptiness that had been inside her. Throwing back her head, Penny let out a long low groan of satisfaction as at last Tony was fully inside her, so thick and long that she finally felt that emptiness filled.

Slowly he began to rock back and forth to set a rhythm of movement that she could understand and follow. Time seemed to crawl, but all that mattered was the smooth slow movements of back and forth, the slick sounds of their bodies mating audible in the silent lab. After a while, though it wasn’t enough and Penny back to push back harder into his thrusts, seeking something she didn’t know how to express.

“You want it harder omega, you want me to pound into you so thick and fast you’ll taste me in the back of your throat by the end,” Tony growled grabbing both of Penny’s hips tightly knowing that she could take more than any other woman he’d been with. Then he let go of his tightly held control and let the alpha take over.

With each hard surge of his hips, Penny couldn’t help her cries of pleasure escaping, unable to silence herself as the pleasure of being taken hard and fast overwhelmed her. Reaching around between her legs, Tony began to rub vigorously at her clitoris and he sped up his thrusts, desperate to drive them both over the edge.

Her arms unable to support her, Penny fell down onto her hands tilting her pelvis up, allowing for Tony to thrust even deeper inside her. He could feel his knot began to expand and knew that he was close. Pulling her up so her back was against his chest, he kissed her deeply while rubbing her nub with one hand and pinching her nipples with the other.

“Come for me omega, come for your alpha.” He growled breaking their kiss before shoving his knot into her with one hard thrust. With that, the floodgates opened, and waves of waves of warm pleasure rushed throughout her core, causing her pussy to clench around Tony, desperately milking him for his release. Tilting her head to the side, Tony bit down hard on her bonding gland and allowed Penny’s pleasure to take him over the edge. Thick waves of seed erupt out of him and shot deep within her over and over again. Each time causing him to jerk and grind harder into her.

Once their pleasure had loosened its hold on them both, they both collapsed on their sides into the nest Penny had made. Tony insert his leg between Penny’s and held her tightly against him, his knot keeping them closely tied together.

“Rest,” he groaned reaching over to one of the blankets and pulling it over them both, “you are going to need it for the next round when you wake up.”

Penny did little more than hum in agreement before falling into sleep, Tony soon after. Neither noticing the small gas clouds seeping from the air vents into the room below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one-shot guys! But, it seems to be quite popular so I’ll add a few more chapters to hopefully quench your thirst for more :)

Both Thor and Clint walked into the office where Bruce, Dr Helen Cho, and Pepper were waiting grim-faced.

 

“What is wrong?” Thor questioned pulling out his usual seat and sitting down, “and why are the others not here?”

 

“We’ve called you both in because both of you are the most trusted people for this situation. Thor, our biology does not influence you, Clint, because your records have you down as being bonded,” Pepper began, “the good news is that the antidote that Dr Banner has created has neutralised the rut Tony was thrown into and was successful in sedating both Penny and Tony.”

 

“The bad news?” Clint prompted his brows furrowing in concern. He had taken a shine to the younger Avenger and often treated her as a younger sister. Hearing what had happened had made him uneasy and uncertain as to how he could help.

 

“The bad news is that Penny is waking up from the sedative too early while she is still in a bad heat. One that nothing Bruce and I have come up with yet has been able to break. By my estimate, she’ll be awake in the next 30 minutes which poses another problem,” Helen explained to everyone in the room, “As Penny is partially bonded to Tony, and Tony will be out for another 24 hours, this heat cycle is going to be particularly brutal. There is a chance that permanent damage could be done to her reproductive organs if we do not find a way to break her heat either through a pharmaceutical or traditional method.”

 

“Traditional method, you mean someone else mating with her until the heat breaks?” Bruce questioned to which Helen agreed with a nod.

 

“What about getting an alpha from one of the Omega clinics to come?” Clint asked, “they are vetted and experienced in getting omegas through heats without bonding them.”

 

“Ordinarily, that would be my recommendation,” Helen concurred, “the problem is that since Penny is partially bonded, there is a good chance that she will not submit to an alpha. Especially one that she is not familiar with.”

 

“And because of Penny’s strength, she could easily hurt someone. And if that happened, she would never forgive herself.” Pepper added.

 

“Would not the Captain and the Soldier be willing bedfellows for our young friend? Long have they chased after her.” Thor proposed thoughtfully.

 

“I’m sure that would be more than willing,” Bruce agreed with a frown the others nodding in agreement, “but it as you say Thor, they have been chasing after Penny for a while. My concern is that if they are exposed to Penny in heat, they will also try to bond with her.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m unfamiliar with Midgardian biology to understand why this would be of a concern.” Thor admitted to the group.

 

“If Steve and Barnes were to bond with Penny, it would mean that she would be part of a three-way bond. Three-way bonds are relatively rare due to the instability and jealousy that occurs that often leads to violence, and the omega being harmed. She could, of course, choose after the heat who she is willing to bond with and break the other two. But the process can be slow and painful.” Clint explained to the thunder god whose face grew grim with understanding.

 

“Our best bet is to continue to try and find a way to chemically break Penny’s heat, or at least suppress it until Tony wakes up. While we do that, we have to make sure Penny is kept secure.” Pepper began before being interrupted by Clint.

 

“Wait a minute, why isn’t Nat here?”

 

“Natasha is already aware of what we are discussing, she is currently keeping Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes busy while we figure out our next step.” Pepper explained before she continued on with the proposed plan forward.

 

***

 

Natasha closed the laptop screen ending the live feed and turned to the two men sitting behind her. Silence reigned while the two men seemed to communicate with the other using their eyes and facial expressions.

 

“Why did you show us that Nat? Surely you know what we are going to do.” Steve said finally breaking the silence looking at the red-headed spy.

 

“She deserves a choice,” Natasha said soberly, “Penny’s hero worship of Tony would blind her to the understanding that it is only a half bond and that she doesn’t have to fulfil it. She would bend to his whims without thinking of herself or what is best for her first. This way, Penny won’t rush into anything, and will be able to make a better choice.”

 

Nodding his head at her answer, both Steve and Bucky stood up and left her private room heading towards the hospital level of the tower. Once the door closed behind them Natasha let out a heavy sigh, closed her eyes, and hoped that she hadn’t just made a big mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments in the last chapter, they got me pumped to thrash this one out this afternoon. Sorry it isn't longer, got held up at work and didn't have enough time to write more.

A hand gently caressed her face, the touch caring and soft. Unspoken, the gesture conveyed a feeling of love and tenderness. But everything within Penny was screaming out that she was in danger from whoever was touching her, and that she needed to get away as far as possible.

Immediately she swung her right fist out hitting the person touching her and then threw herself away from them. Grunting heavily upon impacting the floor, she instinctively rolled away from another nearby threat, opening her eyes to see what was going on. On the opposite side of the room, Steve was getting to his feet after having been knocked down, while closest to Penny, Bucky stood up from his crouch after having tried to pick her up.

Cautiously she got to her feet, ready to move at a moment’s notice.  Both her spider-sense and omega instincts were screaming at her to stay away from them.

 _‘Mate stealers’_ her inner omega cried _, ‘faithless bondbreakers, come to steal us while Alpha is away!”_

Letting out a deep guttural snarl of warning, Penny flashed her omega eyes at them, as a warning not to approach. In response, both Alpha’s eyes flashed red back at her before  they began to purr in an effort to soothe her from her defensive position. Slowly, Bucky began walking towards her with his hands outstretched in front of him to show he meant no harm. 

As soon as he was within reach she lashed out with a fierce kick to his chest, sending him tumbling back and falling over to the other side of the bed. Using that as a distraction, Penny sprinted towards the door and throwing it open in an effort to escape only to be caught at the last moment by Steve. His arms tight around her like two vibranium bands, pinning her arms by her side and picking her up off the floor, preventing her escape.

Letting out a deep Alpha roar that demanded her submission, the blond alpha began nosing at her neck and down towards her bitten bonding gland. Carefully he began licking the broken skin to bathe the area in his saliva in an effort to weaken the growing bond between Penny and Tony. Thrashing wildly, Penny started letting out high-pitched Omegan cries for her Alpha, Tony, for help and to let him know she was under threat. Careful not to trip over, Steve began walking back into the hospital room with Bucky closing the door once they were inside.

“Shh,” Steve purred into her ear soothingly, “we aren’t here to hurt you, we are here to help you. Tony has been knocked out for too long and can’t take care of you through your heat. If we don’t help you, you are going to suffer permanent damage.”

Bucky came around in front of her and wrapped his arms around both her and Steve, rubbing his face against hers to replace Tony's scent with his own.

“It’s alright doll, it’s for your own good.” He rumbled holding her tightly, helping Steve to restrain her movement.

Turning her face to the side away from him, Penny saw something flash out the corner of her eye from the window that gave her an idea. Releasing some of her heat pheromones, Penny relaxed her body and began rubbing her face against both men. Slowly their tight grip on her began to loosen as the smell of mixed scents and omega in heat pheromones lulled them into a relaxed state of awareness.

Reaching down to the drawstring on the scrubs she was wearing, Penny murmured for the other two to also take their belts off. Something that both men were more than eager to comply with. In their haste neither realised that Penny was no longer restrained giving her the opportunity she had been waiting for. Throwing her head back as hard as she could, she rammed her skull in Steve’s nose while at the same time kneeing Barnes as hard as she could in the crotch causing both men to stumble away from her crying out in pain.

Seizing her moment, Penny jumped over the hospital bed and punched the window as hard as possible, shattering it. Then, before either Alpha could stop her, she dove out of the window, arms outstretched, into the open air. Plummeting to the earth below, Penny held her breath until, at last, metal arms wrapped around her waist, and the Iron Man armour holding her changed direction, flying up onto the landing platform at the top of the tower. 

Stumbling towards the penthouse glass doors, she jumped back when they suddenly swung open and Pepper stepped out onto the balcony.

“Follow me Penny, I’m going to take you to Tony,” Pepper said soothingly, carefully backing her way back into the penthouse while making sure to give Penny a large amount of room between them. Realising that this new Alpha meant her no harm or planned to interfere with her, Penny cautiously followed Pepper through the opened door. As soon as she walked through, she was swamped with the scent of her Alpha reassuring her that she was in the right place

Rumbling happily, Penny followed the redheaded alpha down a corridor and into a large bedroom where laying on the kingsized bed, Tony was sleeping peacefully.

“Jarvis, lockdown the floor so no-one else decides to try something. Only Bruce, Helen, Rhodey and I are allowed to enter. I’ll handle Rogers and Barnes.” Pepper said softly as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Turning around, she headed towards the elevator with a face that promised pain for whoever was about to face her wrath.

Back inside the bedroom, Penny crawled underneath the covers of the bed and carefully arranged Tony so that he was wrapped around her smothering her in his scent, his face right next to her bonding gland. Nuzzling into his neck, she was about to bite down and complete the bond but hesitated. Something inside her was telling her to wait, not to bite him while he was unconscious. Letting out a huff of frustration, she stopped herself and just focused on inhaling the comforting scent of her chosen alpha, patiently waiting for him to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you have all been waiting for! Things are about to get....feral *lascivious grin*

By breathing in deep the scent of her Alpha, Penny found herself calming down from the frantic escape she’d just pulled off. She’d been aware for a while now that Steve and Bucky had been sniffing around, but had thought her clear disinterest in any type of romantic relationship with them had been apparent. Because of her long-held love for Tony she had been trying to focus on getting over those feelings and getting into a more emotionally healthy place before even being willing to contemplate entering into a relationship with someone else.

Wriggling closer, she threw her leg over Tony’s waist to draw him closer to her and took off her shirt so their bare chests could press against each other. The contact of his skin on hers, and the intermingling of their scents bringing pulling a contented purr out of her. Each moment she became more and more relaxed, the more her heat began to come back to the surface and cause pheromones to flood the room. Slowly grinding her hips against his, Penny began to bathe his bonding gland with her tongue unaware of the twitches Tony was making that showed he was beginning to wake up.

Suddenly Penny was thrown back onto the bed and pinned down by her alpha was growling furiously above her. Bending down, sniffed around her neck and bonding gland, his angry growls growing louder causing Penny to show her neck in an attempt to placate him.

“Rogers and Barnes,” Tony snarled furiously and before she could attempt to explain what had happened, he leant down and bit deeply into her bonding gland. As blood flooded his mouth, Tony grabbed Penny by the back of her head and pushed her face against his own neck. Understanding the message he was trying to convey, Penny opened her mouth and bit down hard on Tony’s bonding gland. With that a bond opened between them, emotions flooding both letting them know what the other was feeling. Eagerness, lust, fury, protectiveness, relief, and overwhelming joy rushed between the two until one didn’t know where they ended and the other began.

Reaching down between them, Tony tore off the scrub bottoms she was wearing, pulled himself out of his boxers before thrusting himself harshly into her. Letting out a loud cry of pleasure mixed with pain, Penny arched her back in an effort to pull away from his punishing member but he held her tightly, not allowing her escape. Eager to assert his dominance and claim over the omega beneath him, Tony set a brutal rhythm, pounding away while rubbing furiously at her clitoris throwing her head down towards climax.

“Please Alpha,” Penny cried out running her hands over his back clutching him closer, “I need to….please don’t stop.”

“Mine,” he growled back wholly focused on the need to get as much of his seed as deep as possible into his omega, to stuff her so full of himself that there would be no doubt as to whom she belonged too. To get her pregnant so there would be a physical and permanent reminder of their coupling. He would get her pregnant and keep her pregnant so that she would forget what it was like to be alone in her own body. And Rogers and Barnes would finally get the picture that he, Tony Stark, was the one and only alpha of Penny Parker and that they had lost.

Crying out in ecstasy as her climax hit, Penny clutched Tony to her tightly and writhed underneath him. Not faltering for a moment, Tony kept up his punishing pace as his knot began to inflate.

“Too much,” Penny panted as she came down from her high and was beginning to feel over sensitised to his touch, wanting to calm things down a little.

Ignoring her, Tony began biting her neck and shoulders to leave a necklace of bruises that would be impossible to hide so that all may see them and know what had occurred.

“Tony, please,” Penny whined again and gently began to push away from him.

Grabbing her hands, Tony pinned them on either side of her hand and just began thrusting even harder until at last his knot pushed into her hot depths and began to bathe her with his seed.

Roaring his triumph, Tony ground his hips against her, desperate to keep all of his release inside and ensure his breeding of her would be successful.

Slowly he came back down from his high, collapsing on top of her where he began to lick at her bond bite, cleaning the wound he created.

“I wouldn’t relax if I were you,” he purred into her ear as Penny closed her eyes to regain her breath, “we are going to keep doing this until I’m sure you’re carrying my pup. You can go to sleep if you want, but I’m not going to stop.”

Looking into his eyes, Penny felt a shiver go down her back. Whether it was from excitement or trepidation she couldn’t entirely tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last. It will focus on the outcomes of what has just happened now that everyone is clear minded.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny sat in the locked bathroom looking at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She wasn’t really surprised at the result considering what had occurred, but she had hoped that with the stress her body went through escaping Barnes and Rogers it would prevent her from conceiving. She didn’t feel anywhere near ready to be a mother, having only just started making progress in her career and Avengers work, and it wasn’t like Tony was willing to be a stay at home dad.

The past month had been a bad one for the Avengers team. The seriousness of what Natasha, Barnes and Rogers had done had warranted getting the Accords council involved and currently the three had been suspended pending further investigation. That had meant for the past three weeks the remaining Avengers had to pick up the slack and so she hadn’t seen Tony except for in meetings since her heat had broken. As such, Penny felt stuck as if she were in limbo, uncertain as to how Tony felt about their bond, what the way forward for them both was, or what they were going to do now that she was pregnant.

Throwing away the pregnancy test in the bin next to the sink, Penny stood up and washed her hands while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Limp hair, bags under her eyes, pale complexion, she looked as good as she felt, to be honest. Exiting the bathroom, the troubled omega headed into the kitchen of her apartment in the tower to make herself some ginger tea. The only thing that seemed to settle her stomach at the moment.

“Dr Parker, Sir would like to know if you have a free moment that he could come down and see you,” Jarvis asked after she finished pouring the kettle. Freezing for a split second, Penny’s mind raced on whether or not now was the right time to talk to Tony, why he might choose now to talk with her, whether or not she should tell him about the pregnancy, and so much more than she had to clutch to onto the bench to stabilise herself. Upon regaining her composure, she answered the question Jarvis had asked.

“Yes, I’m free if he wants to talk.” She said walking out of the kitchen into the lounge room with her tea. Taking a seat on the couch, she took a deep breath to prepare for the conversation ahead. In what felt like no time at all, her door opened and Tony walked in.

“Hey,” he greeted her awkwardly as he came over and sat on the couch next to her, “so, first of all, I need to apologise for the past month that I haven’t been here. I’ve been scrambling to keep the Accords council from shutting down the Avengers after what Barnes, Rogers, and Romanov did. But, I should have tried harder we could have talked earlier.”

“That’s ok, I understand,” Penny said softly before taking a sip of her tea.

“I wanted to come down and talk to you about our….uh… our bond,” he admitted clearing his throat, “since before all of ...this…. happened, we never really talked about bonding with each other. I was with Pepper and you were focused on your career.”

“Was?” Penny interrupted.

“Pardon?” Tony asked confused having been stopped in the speech he’d been practising for the past 3 weeks.

“You said ‘I was with Pepper.” She clarified biting her bottom lip.

“Oh, yeah Pepper and I broke up the day after we left the penthouse,” Tony said waving a dismissive hand as if the break up was nothing.

“I’m sorry.” Penny apologised looking away in shame.

“Nothing to apologise for, Pepper and I had been heading that way for a long time, the just gave us the prompt to finally do it. We are still close friends and care a lot about each other, we just aren’t romantically interested in the other person any more.”

Penny didn’t say anything except for a nod of her head. After another moment of awkward silence, Tony began talking again.

“Anyway, the reason I'm here is that I wanted to know if remaining bonded is something that you want.”

Squirming in her seat, Penny flickered her eyes up to his face and then away again.

“Do you?” she asked not wanting to be the one who answered first.

“I do,” Tony replied seriously, gazing intently at her face, “I would like to see where this goes, what I feel for you, what I’ve felt for a while now is unlike anything I’ve experienced before. Of course, I don’t think we should rush into anything, but if you would be willing, I thought maybe we could try going and see how it feels?”

Turning the thought over her mind, Penny contemplated his proposition.

“I want to take things slow,” she finally said and looking him in the face to show her seriousness, “we have great chemistry together, but chemistry doesn’t keep couples together. Let’s try dating for a while and see what come from that.”

Quirking a little grin, Tony nodded his head in acceptance of her proposal.

“I’d like that.” He agreed and gently took her hand in his.

Returning his smile, Penny felt a lump form in her throat. This is what she had wanted for so long, but now that it was here, it scared her. She couldn’t tell Tony about the pregnancy, not yet. But she would, further in the future, but at a time when hopefully they would both be ready to understand what they wanted from each other.

But here, with his hand in hers, she didn’t feel so alone and for the first time in a while felt hopeful for the future ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I was a bit stuck on this chapter. I will probably come back and re-write it one day, but for now, this is what I was envisioning happening.


End file.
